Ari, Maker of Stars
by mouse-ie
Summary: I bet you never knew that there was someone watching you at night. Someone no one knows exists, but soon one boy is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not making any profit from this, except the happiness that comes from the good readers of reviews.

Rating: G (plan to go up later... if I ever finish this)

Ari, Maker of the stars, is the one being in the universe that knows all of its wonders and mysteries. Ever since the faint glowing of the very first star in all of the universes combined Ari has been alone. She has known no one all her life. She doesn't know what it is like to be with others. She has always been alone to watch as life formed and evolved in various systems. When she would feel particularly lonely, she would look down at the planet Earth and watch as its citizens moved sleeplessly, endlessly, and unceasingly.

One evening as Ari the orb that was Earth, she peered down to see a little boy. "He can't be older than eleven,' she told her stars.

She watched the boy for a dew hours as he sat silently in the tallest tower of a great stone castle that was built long ago. She observed his long black hair glided gently across his pale skin when the slightest breeze hit him, and watched as his ebony robes swirled lightly around his slim build. This one boy caught her attention, not because of his hair or his skin, but his dark eyes; dark charcoal eyes that never seemed to end. 'Like black holes' she thought to herself.

Ari was thrown out of her thoughts when the boy suddenly turned around at the sound of something she couldn't hear.

Severus sighed. "It is the first day of school and I already wish that I was somewhere else.'

A new school year had just begun at Hogwarts, but unlike his peers, all of who had eagerly begun exploring the castle and making new friends, Severus felt like being alone. Earlier in the afternoon a couple of boys his age had tried to talk to him, but he just shoved then off. He wasn't really interested in making friends here. He knew what his duty was and that friends would get in the way and cause unnecessary pain.

The Sorting Ceremony ended a few hours ago and had been placed into Slytherin House, just like all his ancestors had been, but he really didn't care. 'When did all the commotion about houses start? It seems to be a petty little idea.' He didn't care about tradition and keeping it alive. If he were aloud to believe his own thoughts he would rather that things would move ahead then stay stuck in the past. As soon as the Sorting ended Severus slithered his way out of the Great Hall in the hopes of finding a quite room to himself and his thoughts.

He walked up many staircases and through many halls to find himself in a tower with large wide circular windows and star charts plastered all over. 'This must be the Astronomy Tower, a.k.a. The Make-Out Quarters' he thought as his fingers lightly brushed against one of the brass telescopes sitting in the room. Walking to the windows he gasped in the awe at the sky and its beauty. Tonight was a good evening for stargazing. It happened to be a new moon and the sky was clear of haze and clouds.

"Severus!" hissed an older girl from the door across the room. Severus turned quickly to see a Slytherin Prefect with a reprimanding smirk on her face.

"You _are_ Severus Snape, I assume?" she said in an icy voice.

"Yes…."

"You were supposed to be in bed hours ago. What are you doing up here?"

'The way she talks reminds me Mother….' Severus thought then replied, "I… umm…" Severus didn't really know what to say after being so rudely awakened from his tranquility.

"Oh never mind. You had better come with me before someone else catches you up here."

With that she turned and left. It took Severus a few seconds to realize that she had started down the tower and went hurrying after her.

For six years Severus' nights passed in a similar way; every night he would go up to the Astronomy Tower, careful to avoid the couples cuddling together in the darkest corners. He would just sit there oblivious to the world around him. He would think about his life and how he didn't want to follow in his father and brother's footsteps. He didn't want to become a dark wizard. He certainly didn't want to be the kindest either. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone. That is why the Astronomy Tower was his haven from his life.

This is still my first fic that I have written, but I have revised it (at least the first chapter... working on the others). I also apollogize because it is late and there will probably be tons of errors in here. I'd be happy if someone would point them out to me nicely. I shall then make the correct changes. Thank You,

Mousey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not making any profit from this, except the happiness that comes from the good readers of reviews.

Rating: G

Severus was sitting in the very last compartment of the Hogwarts Express by himself, as he preferred it to be. No one ever but Severus sat back there, and that was all he asked for. He could do as he pleased. Most of the time he would just read his potions books, as there was no one around to bother him and Potions was his favorite subject. There was no doubt in saying that Severus held the highest grade in Potions. Although he thought that Potions Master at Hogwarts was a bit bland Severus always paid close attention to every word that poured from his professor's mouth.

Just as Severus was getting settled in, book in hand, the compartment door slide open. Severus was about to glare and insult in every language he could at whoever had dared to intrude on his privacy. He found himself staring instead.

The girl just stood there staring back at Severus. 'I've finally found him!' Ari thought to herself, pleased.

Severus had never seen anyone like her at school before. He was sure that he would have remembered someone like her. She had four tattoos on her delicate face, a black star just above her right eyebrow, and two smaller stars under her right eye. The last was a sliver crescent moon under her left eye.

He was also certain that he would have recalled a young woman with hair like hers. Her hair was thick with loose curls that cascaded over her lovely face. It was dark and yet milky at the same time. Severus left as if he was gazing up in a starless sky.

The dress that she was wearing was unlike any that he had ever seen before. It was an ebony dress that had a low neckline traced with a black lace. The arms were made of a sheer material with sliver threads sewn in randomly, giving it a shiny appearance when the light hit at the correct angle. Severus could see her pale skin beneath it. Then upon reaching the waist of the dress the skirt seemed to float around her legs. Instead of lace outlining the edge of the skirt small silver stars were embroidered. The stars seem to glow even in the well-lit compartment.

Severus' gaze went back up to her face. She seemed to have flawless skin, as pale and clean as freshly fallen snow. Her face was free of any make-up. Severus personally thought that she didn't need to wear make-up, even if its real purpose is to highlight the better qualities of one's face. His eyes then lingered on the strange markings she had around her eyes. He knew that they must mean something to her, and he was longing to know, but wouldn't dare ask her. After all she had just interrupted him very rudely. Severus couldn't stop looking at her face though. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes kept going to her eyes; her dark mysterious eyes. They seemed to be beyond black.

'You could get lost in those eyes' Severus thought and was afraid that he might if he didn't put a stop to his staring. Severus was partially awakened when this girl walked across the compartment to sit directly in front of him.

"Hello," Ari said politely.

'Her voice is smooth, like silk,' Sever thought to himself, still unable to completely withdraw his gaze.

"You are Severus, right?"

At the sound of his name he was shocked out of his dream-like state.

"Yes… and may I inquire just who _you_ are?" Severus said in his iciest tone, hoping to regain some air of his dignity.

"My name is Ari," she said, completely unfazed by the tone of his voice.

"And just what are you doing here? No one sits back here except for me," he added a glare to go along this time.

"Everywhere else was full," Ari replied simply.

A few minutes passed as Severus attempted to read, but this Ari girl was all he could think of. Her eyes mainly, hey were the color of the sky just before dawn, when it is darkest. Severus looked out the window wondering why he was so captivated by this girl. He hadn't had an interest in anyone before, but one look at her and he couldn't take his eyes off her. 'What's wrong with me?' Severus questioned silently. Severus then really did look outside and noticed that the train was about to reach its destination.

"You had better change into your robes," he said coldly. He didn't like people barging into his loneliness and especially into his thoughts. It unnerved him that she could do that so easily and he had only just met her.

"I don't have robes," Ari said quietly.

Severus glared and went back to his book. By a chance glance at the bottom of the page Severus noticed that he was on page one.

Revised Chapter 2


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: I am not making any profit from this, except the happiness that comes from the good readers of reviews.

Rating: G

As the train started to slow Ari got up and left the compartment. 'Well, the first impression didn't' go quite as well as I'd hope…' she thought to herself, 'but that was just a mask… I know it. That isn't the boy I've watched for so long; his true self is hidden somewhere behind that cold demeanor.

Severus didn't see Ari again until the Sorting Ceremony. That didn't bother him or so he let himself believe. Professor McGonagall called out the names of students, one by one. "Andrews, Lisa" was the first followed by "Applethorn, Davis," and "Barlet, Michael." She continued on down the list until "Zano, Mitch" was called. Slowly the very nervous boy made his way up to the Sorting Hat. After a few moments decision, the Hat decided to put Mitch in Hufflepuff.

When Mitch sat down at the correct table everyone was waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore to raise up from his seat and say his customary speech about staying out of the Forbidden Forest and such. They were all surprised and slightly disappointed that they had to wait another few minutes for the delicious dinner that the house elves had prepared for them.

"Students, if I could have your attention for a moment," the Headmaster began, eyes twinkling. "I am please to announce tat we have a new seventh year student this year."

A wave of whispers went up amongst the students seated at the tables. It was strange that a student would come to Hogwarts in his or her last year. 'Why would someone want to leave their previous school with one more year to go?' was the thought of most of the students gathered. Severus however did not think what the others were, he knew who it was. 'Ari,' Severus sneered.

"As she has not attended Hogwarts before, she will need to be sorted. Ari if you would please," Dumbledore motioned for her to sit on the three-legged stool sitting in front of the Great Hall. The students seemed to have overlooked the girl who was standing just inside of the Great Hall's doors. All the students stared as she passed, head held high, the various tables.

Taking her spot on the stool Ari lifted the Sorting Hat on to her head, which fell over her eyes (yes the Hat is still big even on the older students).

'Never had anyone like you before,' the Hat thought in her head.

'Really? I shouldn't be THAT different.' Ari thought unfazed by the intruding voice in her head.

'Ah! But you are. You know things that one else could ever dream of knowing. Why are you here if you know all the things that will be taught here?' the Sorting Hat asked curiously.

Rather hesitantly Ari replied, 'I'm looking for someone…. I'm looking for a feeling I've never felt before…'

After a few more minutes of interrogation, the Hat made its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" it called out to the hall.

'But be wary' the Hat thought to Ari, as she pulled it off her head.

For several weeks Ari kept to herself, avoiding other if at all possible. She wasn't interested in meeting anyone besides Severus. She had been polite to her classmates who tried to befriend her, but that was it. She wasn't going out of her way to makes friends with anyone.

'Severus…' Ari thought to herself as she lightly picked at the green comforter on her bed. She sat alone in the seventh year girl's dormitory. Right now the Slytherins were on their break from class for that day. It was the perfect time to start new assignments or out some last minute details into a homework assignment that was due next hour. All Ari could think of was Severus. She didn't need to really study like the others. Like the Hat said she already knew what they were learning and more. Next hour though, was a class in which she could watch Severus when he was at his best.

The seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindor had Potions together, as they always did, much to the dismay of both houses. Ari never paid attention in class, because she found that watching the back of Severus' head was much more interesting than listening to the teacher droll on about something she already knew about. If Ari was lucky Severus would sit directly in front of her and she would be able to smell the shampoo that he used.

Severus' head shot up from the meticulous notes he was taking. Someone was watching him. After years of being forced to be watchful, Severus recognized the tingling sensation on the back of his neck. He discreetly looked around, hoping that he wouldn't be caught not paying attention, but no one in class seemed to be looking his way. All of his peers were either taking down notes, like he had been, or staring off into space, nowhere in his direction.

A few minutes later he felt it once again. And just like last time, no one was looking. He had suspected that that Ari girl had been watching him, but she appeared to be looking straight ahead at the professor with unfocused eyes. She hurriedly looked down at her parchment when she blinked back into reality, and began to write furiously.

Ari could feel his gaze sweeping over the room as he searched for his silent watcher. She mentally willed him to look behind him at her; Severus merely went back to his notes a few moments later.

'I'm tired of just sitting here watching him… I did not come here to have staring contest with the back of his head.' Ari scowled and went back the notes that she forgot she wasn't noting.

Wow, I'm on a role with this revising thing tonight… or I should say this morning.. It is now 4.20 and I am very very tired… Chapter 3 Revised


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, but Ari is mine.

Rating: G

***

Ari, Maker of Stars 

***

Later that evening...

Severus entered his dorm from the adjoining shower rooms as he towled off his damp ebony hair. Walking over to his bed, he blinked as he saw a letter laying on the soft green covers. Curiously he picked up the folded parchment, but didn't open it right away. Being in Slytherin you had to be careful; you never knew when someone was going to play some evil joke on you. After a thoroughly testing it for any jinxes, he deemed it safe and slowly opened it.

'Who would write to me… It has to be another Slytherin… no one else can get into the common room.'

Severus jumped lightly as something fell out of the white paper and onto the bed. It was a necklace. Its fine silver chain glittered in the dim dungeon light, and the round gem that hung on it gleamed magically; its exotic colors swirled around in a fog, and every once in a while a small white light appeared. Slowly Severus reached down and picked it up; lying it on his pillow he raised the letter to read.

{You don't know how long I've watched you. I've watched you grow up and become a young man. I've watched you as you walked the grounds of Hogwarts, reading your books. I've watched you as you were tormented by your peers. I've watched you as you sat under the trees, just enjoying your solitude. And I've watched you as you sat alone in the night, staring at the stars and dreaming. And I know that you've never had a girl interested in you before, but would like to say that I am. I want to get to know you. I want to see your thoughts, your dreams. The things I can't tell by just watching from afar.

If I am correct in my assumption, you don't know who I am, but this necklace should give you a clue.

The next time I write to you I will use my owl so you can write back."

The letter was not signed. Severus was a little disturbed by this. 'Who is this? And why does she have an interest in me? Girls don't find me attractive at all, I know…'

Reaching over to his pillow, Severus picked up the necklace and held it up to his eyes. "This should give you a clue" he repeated out loud. 

Severus put the necklace on pondering who this girl was. She was right, no girl had ever said that they were attracted to him. Not that he minded. He liked being alone, but recently he started to feel a little too alone. Sometimes he wishes he had someone to talk to, but the other Slytherins usually avoided him, and there was no way he was going to be friends with someone from another house.

Severus decided that this could be fun, and resolved to find out who this girl was. Severus fingered the necklace as he drifted off to sleep, thinking of who the mystery girl might be.

***

A few weeks later another letter did come, but it wasn't by owl like usual. Instead it was brought via raven. Severus stared in awe at the black bird as he carefully relieved it of its burden. The Slytherin watched as it cleaned its wings, the black feathers gleaming in the candlelight. Hurriedly he opened the letter, curiousity almost overwhelming him.

"Severus,

Figured out who I am yet? I'll give you a hint: I'm in your Potions Class. Soon I will come and talk to you face to face. All you have to do is set a time and place. Please write me back soon."

The letter was still not signed but Severus was eager to write back and hopefully get some answers.

"Mystery,

It disturbs me a little that you watch me. I can't help but get the feeling that you are some kind of stalker. But I sense that you're not that kind of person. I don't know why I think that, but something tells me you're not. However, I do not wish to meet (Author pauses to let that sink in……okay back to the story) just yet. I would to keep writing to each other. I like trying to figure out who you are. I have an idea but I would like to wait to see if I'm correct. The necklace has not helped me one bit, but I still have an idea.

Severus"

'That should work… I think.' Severus was not lying when he said he had an idea of who it was. 'Ari… I know it's her. I have never seen this raven here before so it's new. It can't be a first year either because she said she had Potions with me.

Severus had these kind of logical thoughts going through his mind as he tied the letter to the raven's leg and sent it off.

**

Ari could be seen pacing around her dorm nervously. 'What's he going to say? Telling him that I was watching him right off the bat probably sounded a bit creepy…' She continued to try to sort through her confusing thoughts until her raven, Jerry^, came back. 

'Wow... That was fast.'

Untying the letter from Jerry's leg she started to read. When she was finished she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed, but Ari was still hopeful. 'This could work. Soon I can stop lurking in the shadows and be with him. Soon.'

***

As the month drew to a close, Ari and Severus got to know each other very well, via the letters. Severus still hadn't revealed that he knew Ari was the mystery writer and Ari had yet to tell him about the necklace. But that would change soon enough.

****

*Sighs* I dunno how many people are reading this, but please review. *Begs and pleads again* ^ I did not come up with the name Jerry, but it does mean something to me. My friend picked it out in case you were wondering.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, but Ari is mine.

Rating: G

***

Ari, Maker of Stars 

***

Air moans as a tender yet overpowering pair of lips take hers. She can't tell who is kissing her, but she knows who she would like it to be. 

"Severus..." she softly whispers into her kisser's ear.

She feels a shiver run through his body as he movies to her neck, gently nipping and tugging.

"Severus" she lets his name escape her again.

Ari opens her eyes, as her neck begins to cool, and looks straight into Severus' dark sensual eyes. She can see a storm of emotions traveling though his eyes. There is a mixture of compassion, lust, fright, questioning, her, ' Who are you? Why me? What are you doing here?'

Desperate for more Ari roughly presses her lips against his trying to answer these questions with just one kiss. She tires to explain, to make him understand to tell him how she feels, but doesn't get the chance. A loud obnoxious clawing at the window awakens her.

Tired but happy, she goes to the window to let the annoying owl in. 

"I was having a very nice dream before you came and woke me up…. But if this is from Severus, well I'm not going to complain.

Tearing open the parchment eagerly she read it.

"Astronomy Tower, highest deck, one thirty tonight.'

'This is odd…. No signature…'

Glancing at the clock on her nightstand she sees that it's only fifteen minutes till one thirty. Eyes widening she runs out of her dorm not even bothering to stop to put on a cloak over her pale blue nightdress.

Right before the trapdoor leading up to the highest observation deck does Ari stop. If the note was from Severus, she wanted to look at least half way composed when she saw him. It was then that she realized exactly what she was wearing and blushed profusely. "Oh well I can't do anything about it now."

Her climb up the ladder seemed to take forever and she was off in her own little world when she heard the trapdoor hit the floor harshly.

Looking around the room the first thing she sees is a pair of dark luscious eyes looking right at her. Instantly she remembers her dream that she had not even an hour ago.

'Finally! She's only…. Well never mind that…' Sever was thinking as he heard the squeak of the trapdoor's hinges. He immediately started to flatten his hair and fix his robes, which were ver so slightly askew.

They made eye contact for a brief moment before her eyes went kind of blank, then closed.

A small grin appeared on her face and Sever could swear he hear her moaning softly.

"Ari…? Ari?"

Sever kept saying her name and moving closer in hopes that she might snap out of whatever she was in. He decided and he was close enough when he could feel her breath on his cheek.

For some reason he felt at ease when he was close to Ari. He breathed deeply and he could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and he was intoxicated by. Slowly he closed his eyes and soaked her in.

Only vaguely aware of his surroundings he notices that Sri's breathing is back to normal. Shock runs thorough Severus' veins and he snaps his eyes open. It just so happens that Ari had an odd feel and also opened her eyes too.

Taking this opportunity Severus takes her in and Ari does the same, neither one believing that one was this close to the other; their lips ever so close. Realizing what she had just though and remembering that she just had that kissing dream again, Ari pulls away blushing. This also makes Severus realize that was doing the same thing.

"Are you alright now?" A worried tone issues from Severus' lips, something he never thought possible.

"Yes… Sorry I didn't mean to just drop off like that…"

"Oh it's quiet alright." Severus was hoping that she might get his hint.

Blushing shyly Ari gives him a little smile. "So what's up? And why tonight?"

"Sorry but I felt this sudden need to talk to you. Face to face you know? When I read you letters it's as if I am talking with you, but I needed the real thing. I do hope that I am not inconveniencing you."

"No, you are not, I'd much rather be here with… You didn't pull me away from anything." Ari slightly stuttered as she changed her thoughts around.

A soft silence wrapped around them, as there were both looking around the room determined not to make eye contact.

"Come and sit with me, then we'll get to talking." Severus offered as she gestured to a two-seater couch.

"Alright."

Hesitantly Ari sits next to Severus and stiffly places her hands in her lap.

"May I ask you a question Ari?"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly is this?" he asks as he pulls the necklace out from under his cloak.

"Oh you still haven't figured it out yet? I thought you would have by now." A hint of laughter could be heard in her voice.

Feeling slightly insulted Severus tells her that he can only guess what the necklace is and that all guesses aren't always correct.

"Gaze at it deeply and think Severus. You will come up with the answer you seek." At this she takes his and raises it so that the necklace is between them.

Sever was having trouble trying to think of anything that wasn't Ari. Finally he concentrated on the orb in front of him and not Ari. This doesn't last for long and he finds himself looking at Ari's tattoo, the one right below her eye.

'Stars! That's what it is! Ha! I figured it out. It's the making of stars.'

"Why stars?" he asked with wonder.

"Stars are my life, and I wanted you in my life." Ari said softly and thinking that last part to herself. "Speaking of my life how's yours?" 

The conversation continued and Severus and Ari somehow kept getting closer and closer until the drowsy Ari let her head slip onto Severus' shoulder and Severus put his arm around her shoulder. As you can tell by now both are relaxed and very sleepy. Neither wanted to end their conversation to go to bed and sleep properly. Both were content, right where they were. Their conversation lasted until the sun rose in its magnificence. 


End file.
